Babylon
by Denaliyasha
Summary: My first sonfic. Not the song in the title, by the way. Eames discovers a weakness, Goren stares, and they learn to love the height of Eames' barstools. It's character studies with fluff. Now Complete.
1. Eames

Disclaimer: Not even the idea is mine.

A/N: Many thanks to... ACK! Forgot to ask how you guys wanted to be thanked. Well, drop me a review and let me know for part two, ok? Anyhow, you provided me with the songs, I just wrote it out. Hope I haven't disgraced you!

Song: Hilary Duff's Weird

**Babylon - Chapter One: Eames**

She watched him sometimes. Not very often, because she had to be sure he wouldn't catch her at it. Oh, she looked at him during cases, but that was different. She didn't let herself be distracted then.

She was doing it now, the first opportunity she'd had in weeks. He was completely engrossed in his paperwork, large form hunched over his desk. He looked vaguely disheveled, like he hadn't slept for a week. And, she mused, he probably hadn't.

_I LIKE THE WAY YOU NEVER SLEEP_

_AND THE PROMISES YOU NEVER KEEP_

_I LIKE THE WAY YOU SAY HELLO_

_AND MAKE IT SOUND LIKE TIME TO GO_

It was one of the things that made working with him so interesting. He could stay up for as long as he needed to for a case, and he never needed to crash at the end like she did. His reason for not sleeping (there was too much to do) always seemed to apply for him. She doubted if he ever completely stopped thinking, and for him that counted as something to do.

The disheveled thing worked for him, though, the stubble especially. It made him seem very believable, somehow... like he was working so hard for what he was saying that he had no time to care about how he looked. Not that he did half of what he said to suspects, but they BELIEVED he would, and that was the important thing.

_I LIKE THE SCAR ABOVE YOUR LIP_

_THEY WAY YOU LET YOUR FEELINGS SLIP_

_BUT THEY'RE NEVER WHAT YOU FEEL_

_OH SO FAKE BUT COMPLETELY REAL_

One of the other things she'd become adept at as his partner was listening while he spoke to suspects. He could sit down in interrogation and convince someone he knew exactly what they were going through. The thing was, there was almost always a grain of truth in it. He used that as an outlet, allowing him to deny that that was what he really felt.

_DON'T YOU THINK IT'S WEIRD_

_WEIRDER THAN WEIRD_

_THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE_

_THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT TO BE_

_WHAT I LIKE ABOUT YOU_

_IS WHAT YOU LIKE ABOUT ME_

_DON'T YOU THINK IT'S WEIRD_

She knew he'd had partners before her; quite a few of them, actually. They'd looked at him and his theories and seen only an anti-social, condescending, unconventional man. They hadn't been able to see the genius behind the quirks and hesitancy. She found it hard to believe that she'd been the only one who ever saw the real Robert Goren. It was more than a little odd.

_YOU LIKE THE RULES THAT DON'T APPLY_

_AND LET THE GOOD THINGS PASS YOU BY_

_STANDING HERE WITHOUT A PLAN_

_THAT'S WHY YOU'RE SUCH A HAPPY MAN_

He knew everything. Well, she admitted silently, watching his dark brows draw together, that wasn't REALLY true. But he did know a lot. At crime scenes, he knew exactly what to look at, pointed out everything that should matter, delighted in all the things that had no relevance... because they all came together later.

And he was happy with his life as it was. She knew that he liked the way he was able to jump into something without a plan, knowing he had her for backup. So he'd let opportunities for a real social life pass him by... that didn't matter. He was still happy.

_DON'T YOU THINK IT'S WEIRD_

_WEIRDER THAN WEIRD_

_THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE_

_THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT TO BE_

_WHAT I LIKE ABOUT YOU_

_IS WHAT YOU LIKE ABOUT ME_

_DON'T YOU THINK IT'S ONE, TWO_

She didn't really understand that part; how he could function without his family or friends. She knew that he visited his mother regularly, and that it was hard on him, but he didn't seem to keep in touch with any other family. He also didn't spend much time with friends. She wasn't sure he even had very many. Frowning, she tried to remember the last time he'd gone out for coffee with someone who wasn't her. She couldn't.

_I WANNA MAKE SOME CHANGES_

_I WANT MY MONEY BACK_

_I WANNA START UP AGAIN_

_I WANNA TALK TO STRANGERS_

_I WANNA BE WITH YOU_

_BUT I JUST DON'T KNOW_

_WHERE OR WHEN_

It was complicated, she decided. Sometimes she was exasperated to the point of wanting to ask for reassignment, even if only briefly. There were enough good times to remember, however, that she could remind herself why she put up with him and why she should keep doing so. Sometimes, though, she felt like he was shutting down, drawing the curtains down over his mind and heart and becoming the person all his ex-partners thought that he was. Then she would get worried that he might request a new partner... or even hurt himself. Not intentionally, but he could be so reckless when he was like that.

_THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE_

_THAT'S WHAT YOU WNAT TO BE_

_WHAT I LIKE ABOUT YOU_

_IS WHAT YOU LIKE ABOUT ME_

Well, that was her partner, and she was used to it. Glancing at the clock, she noticed that it was past five. "Hey, Bobby?"

He slowly lifted his head, as though reluctant to split his focus from the papers in front of him. "Yes?"

"What to get out of here? We both need to get something to eat, and come on. Neither of us has slept since we got this case."

"There're still a few things to finish. I don't think I'll be sleeping much."

"Humor me, then. I won't sleep well if I'm worried about you, and we both know I need it more than you do, although you ALSO really need sleep." She put on her best pleading face. "Please? For me?"

His face remained blank for a moment, and then a smile began to creep across his face. His expression was a mix of amusement and rueful indulgence. It gave her the distinct impression he couldn't resist the face. "All right, Alex. If it'll help you sleep."

_DON'T YOU THINK IT'S WEIRD_

_WEIRDER THAN WEIRD_

_THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE_

_THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT TO BE_

_WHAT I LIKE ABOUT YOU_

_IS WHAT YOU LIKE ABOUT ME_

_DON'T YOU THINK IT'S WIERD?_

He helped her on with her coat, leaving his hand on the small of her back as they walked toward the elevators. They were chatting about something, and completely missed the knowing look on Deakins' face as he watched his star team exit the room. Yes, he was going to have to pull some powerful strings soon to keep them as a team, if the looks they were giving each other were any indication.

A/N: End part one. Part two should be up at some point this week (read, before next Tuesday).


	2. Goren

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Ok, I have temporarily overcome my carpal tunnel, (read had half day off from work) so I am giving you the story I promised. Julie and Kel, you deserve thanks. Cause this was your idea. Points at them If you knew how many questions ("Fluff or no fluff?" "Character study or no?" "Actual song or metaphor?") I'd asked them, you'd realize that it really was almost all their ideas. Please do review!

**Chapter Two: Goren**

He didn't take his hand off her back in the elevator, nor did he remove it as they made their way down the street to catch a cab. She gave the cabby her address, and he didn't say anything. He was too busy watching her.

_SOME SECRETS NEED TO BE KEPT_

_SOME STORIES SHOULD NEVER BE TOLD_

_SOME REASONS SHOULDN'T BE UNDERSTOOD_

_THEY JUST MIGHT TURN YOUR BLOOD COLD_

He was pretty sure he loved her, if only for the fact that she knew when to leave him alone. He had all sorts of issues, things he felt comfortable sharing with no one. His other partners hadn't understood; they'd deluged him with details of their home lives and been offended when he hadn't reciprocated. He doubted they wanted to hear the things he wasn't saying. It would have made them even more freaked out by him and he was eternally grateful that Alex hadn't pestered him.

_WHO NEEDS ALL THE ANSWERS?_

_WHO TAKES ALL THE CHANCES?_

_WHO SAYS THE TRUTH'S GONNA SAVE YOU_

_WHEN THE TRUTH CAN BE DANGEROUS._

Her attitude was sort of something of a "unless it will directly affect my life, I don't need to know" thing, and it was refreshing. She understood that she didn't need to know everything, that there were things he wasn't going to tell anyone, ever, and that was alright.

_LIKE THE WAY I FEEL_

_IT'S ALRIGHT TO STEAL_

_WHAT I NEED FROM YOU_

_DO WHAT I HAVE TO DO_

_SAY WHAT I HAVE TO SAY_

_GO WHERE I HAVE TO GO_

_AND THAT'S DANGEROUS_

_DANGEROUS TO KNOW_

She really was a great partner. He could take without asking, because she was always ready to give without hesitation. She backed him up without question, even when he did something nobody else understood. Whatever he said, wherever he had to go, she followed him, supported him. Sometimes he was pretty sure that Alex cared more about what happened to him and his career than her own.

_I WAS A LAW UNTO MYSELF_

_WHEN YOU FOUND ME OUT ON MY OWN_

_TOGETHER NOTHING WAS SACRED_

_TOGETHER WE WERE ALONE_

They got out of the cab at her building, he paid the driver, and then they headed up to her apartment. The elevator provided another great opportunity to study his partner.

She'd saved him, she really had. He'd been out of control. Thinking about his earlier behavior, it was no wonder all his ex partners had become, well, ex partners. Through Alex, he could communicate with the world at large, but it was more than that. She didn't just translate, she taught him the language. She understood him, joined him in his own little world, and helped him slowly make his world part of everyone else's.

_WHO NEEDS ALL THE QUESTIONS?_

_WHO LOST THEIR DIRECTION?_

_WHO SAID A LIE'S GONNA BREAK YOU_

_WHEN A LIE CAN BE DANGEROUS._

They were at her door now, and she was inviting him in for food. She was using the face, so he agreed. He didn't want to know the real reason she'd invited him in. Not knowing allowed him to pretend that it was something more than friendship that compelled her. That was the sort of lie he told himself at night when he was worried that she might leave, that he'd pushed her too far.

_LIKE THE WAY I FEEL_

_IT'S ALRIGHT TO STEAL_

_WHAT I NEED FROM YOU_

_DO WHAT I HAVE TO DO_

_SAY WHAT I HAVE TO SAY_

_GO WHERE I HAVE TO GO_

_AND THAT'S DANGEROUS_

_DANGEROUS TO KNOW_

He accepted her offer of leftover pizza, sat on a barstool and ate it under her watchful eye. When she was satisfied that he was really eating, she started her own meal.

He used the opportunity to stare at her again. This time he couldn't even find an excuse to do it. She turned suddenly and caught him at it. Her eyes searched his face and, apparently satisfied with what she saw, she kissed him.

_IGNORANCE IS BLISS_

_YOU'RE SAFE WHEN YOU RESIST_

_THERE'S NO SAFETY IN A KISS LIKE THIS_

_IT'S DANGEROUS_

_SO KISS ME_

_KISS ME_

It wasn't a sister to brother kiss, that was for certain. Even as his hands went up to cradle her head, his mind was working overtime, thinking about why this was so wrong: they were partners, they had to work together, he had too much baggage...

And then, Robert Goren did something he'd never done before in his life. He stopped thinking.

_LIKE THE WAY I FEEL_

_IT'S ALRIGHT TO STEAL_

_WHAT I NEED FROM YOU_

_DO WHAT I HAVE TO DO_

_SAY WHAT I HAVE TO SAY_

_GO WHERE I HAVE TO GO_

_AND THAT'S DANGEROUS_

_DANGEROUS TO KNOW_

After what seemed like hours, she pulled gently away. "Bobby?"

"Yes?" He couldn't make himself say any more.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." He smiled and pulled her closer. "Better than alright."

_LIKE THE WAY I FEEL_

_IT'S ALRIGHT TO STEAL_

_WHAT I NEED FROM YOU_

_DO WHAT I HAVE TO DO_

_SAY WHAT I HAVE TO SAY_

_GO WHERE I HAVE TO GO_

_AND THAT'S DANGEROUS_

_DANGEROUS TO KNOW_

"You are going to sleep tonight, Bobby." He decided he liked the way her voice sounded muffled by his chest.

"Fine. I promise I'll go home and get some sleep."

"No." She pulled back, nearly as tall as him as he perched on the stool. "I know you, Bobby. You'll find something to do when you get home." His guilty look seemed to add to her conviction. "You're staying here. I'll sleep on the couch and you can take the bed."

"No. You take the bed or I go home." He had resigned himself to staying, but he could see her couch. It was too short even for her, and she need sleep more than he did.

She sighed and stuck out her tongue at him in a momentary fit of childishness that he found incredibly endearing. "Fine. We'll both sleep on the bed. It's certainly big enough."

And that was how Robert Goren ended up in Alexandra Eames' bed in a t-shirt and boxers, spooned up against his partner.

_SOME SECRETS NEED TO BE KEPT_

He was watching her again, sleeping peacefully in his arms, face free from normal burdens. She had her secrets, and he had his. They'd probably never know all of them, and that was ok. It was who they were and how they lived, and he loved her all the more for her acceptance of it.

And then, for the second time in as many hours, he cleared his mind. She'd said sleep, and she'd used the face. With one last look at her, he closed his eyes and obeyed.

A/N: Tada! The end! Review! I like exclamation points!


End file.
